In recent years, with the development of technologies such as data center, artificial intelligence and the like, the CPU, the GPU and the various integrated circuits (ICs) have increasingly higher speed and larger working current. Consequently, an increasingly stricter requirement is imposed to the power density, efficiency and dynamic performance of the voltage regulating module (VRM) serving for powering the CPU, the GPU and the various integrated circuits (ICs), and makes a greater challenge to the design of the VRM. In the voltage regulating module, the output inductor usually has the greatest volume, and the selection of the inductance would directly affect the efficiency and dynamic performance of the entire VRM. One approach to reduce the volume of the inductor and improve the efficiency and dynamic performance of the inductor is adopting an inverse-coupled-inductor module, which is a trend of VRM design currently. However, the conventional inverse-coupled-inductor module usually has a greater height and thus cannot be applied to some conditions with relatively high requirements on VRM height.
For a conventional coupled inductor structure, if the basic structure adopts a vertical magnetic flux structure, the plane of the magnetic flux is vertical to the plane of pins, and the height of the overall inductor includes the height of the two layers of magnetic cores and the height of the two layers of winding sets. The overall height of structure is high. Alternatively, if the basic structure adopts a horizontal magnetic flux structure, the plane of the magnetic flux is parallel to the plane of pins, and the height of the overall inductor includes the height of one layer of magnetic core and the height of two layers of winding sets. It benefits to reduce the overall height. However, in the application of thin inductors, the footprint is larger and the magnetic flux distribution is very uneven. Furthermore, the combination of the magnetic core and the winding sets is often labor intensive.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a magnetic component and a manufacturing method thereof to overcome the above drawbacks.